Goku: Ace
"DO NOT EDIT THIS ARTICLE PLS" All main goku forms: Goku is the most strongest saiyan ever exist. Goku achieve 20 forms of his training and from battles who overwhelming opponent.. False Super saiyan: Is the first transformation of goku when he fight lord slug, this form is incomplete form of super saiyan Before awaken in full super saiyan. Super Saiyan: Is a complete super saiyan transformation is achieved on planet namek when he fight frieza after the death of krillin, goku obtained through rage. Ultra Super Saiyan: This form goku achieved on time and spirit of room training with his son gohan when preparing for the battle with perfect cell. Super Saiyan 2: This form, goku achieved when he preparing fight majin vegeta, and before fight buu. Super Saiyan 3: This form, goku achieved before fight buu just he showed on buu the ss3 on earth for the first time he started to rise the power of ki in state of ss2. Super Saiyan 4: After the battle with kid buu for this form goku somehow when open portal between timeline accidentally went on other timeline and he meets counterpart "goku shen" who main goku see for the first time the ss4 counterpart, so main goku decided to collected all seven dragon balls and wished to back his tail, main goku he wanted to try and experience ss4. Super Saiyan 5: Goku after achieved ss4 like goku shen counterpart goku ask goku shen how to achieve the ss5 after he told him how to unlock the ss5 goku again collected all dragon balls and he wishes 2 any wish and 3rd wish is merge with eternal dragon shenron from different timeline. But goku shen also told him to goku <> Super Saiyan Red: Goku returned from the other timiline who meet goku shen, for this form goku ask shenron how to achieve ss red. after he told him 5 pure hearted right saiyans with goku is 6 achieved the ss red and fight lord beerus. Super Saiyan blue: goku achieved this from under the training of whis and first time he fighting with golden frieza but goku lost. Super Saiyan blue 2: goku during the tournament of power unconscious obtained ssb 2 against jiren but for jiren is no match for him. Super Saiyan blue 3: This form is achieved when he mastering ssb2 also rematch beerus this time goku on state did to hit beerus so easy. Super Saiyan blue 4: This form goku obtained during training with whis after the tournament of power. Super Saiyan blue 5: is next level form after mastering ssb4 during sparring with vegeta who also achieved. Perfect super saiyan blue: is the form of mastering super saiyan blue is obtained during the fight with merged zamasu. Super Saiyan blue kaioken x10: This form is regular super saiyan blue with combine kaioken x10 when goku fighting hit and also against on jiren with spirit bomb. Super Saiyan blue kaioken x20: This form is regular super saiyan blue with combine kaioken x20 when goku fighting jiren on tournament of power. Ultra instinct omen: Goku achieved this form after struggle with spirit bomb he breaks shell of his limits and fighting jiren with this form. Master Ultra instinct: This form is mastering of ultra instinct omen on this form goku anhilate jiren but the body of goku is not holding anymore from too much of power. Master Ultra instinct shinka: This form is evolution of mastering ultra instinct when goku fighting God of destruction gin from universe 12 accidentally goku obtained again Master Ultra instinct and into transform in master ultra instinct shinka. Again goku he breaks the limits of the limits. Omni Ultra instinct: This form is the ultimate god form Goku he fight some devil person who is came from Dark demon realm and invasion to earth with objective to destroy the whole universe, goku with master ultra instinct shinka do anything to him. so for this he training with whis and vegeta to defeat him once and for all, goku achieved the omni form via training under whis guides. PicsArt 05-29-09.14.04.png PicsArt 05-29-09.11.10.png PicsArt 05-29-09.10.02.png PicsArt 05-29-09.09.22.png PicsArt 05-29-09.08.45.png PicsArt 05-29-09.07.58.png PicsArt 05-29-09.07.18.png PicsArt 05-29-09.06.40.png PicsArt 05-29-09.05.31.png PicsArt 05-29-09.04.25.png PicsArt 05-29-09.03.47.png PicsArt 05-29-09.03.02.png PicsArt 05-29-09.02.09.png PicsArt 05-29-09.01.05.png PicsArt 05-29-09.00.29.png PicsArt 05-29-09.00.00.png PicsArt 05-29-08.58.47.jpg PicsArt 05-29-08.55.46.png PicsArt 05-29-08.54.40.png PicsArt 05-29-08.52.38.png Category:Goku return's